


[Podfic] standing in the sunlight in the middle of the street

by fairmanor



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: A melancholy soft sort of angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Happy Ending, Husbands, Joni Mitchell - Freeform, M/M, Married Life, New York, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Canon, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor
Summary: David is done with New York, until he isn't, has dealt with it, until he hasn't.A podfic of "standing in the sunlight in the middle of the street".
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] standing in the sunlight in the middle of the street

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [standing in the sunlight in the middle of the street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841952) by [apothefarley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apothefarley/pseuds/apothefarley). 



**standing in the sunlight in the middle of the street**

* * *

[ Text ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841952)

**Intro Music :**

['I Am Easy to Find', The National (2019)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_0CiipU2VE)

**Outro Music :**

['To Build a Home', The Cinematic Orchestra (2007)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUFJJNQGwhk)

(Rest of the soundtrack can be found on apothefarley's fic playlist [here)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3zeARynXCbLSlpeXzmQZZ6?si=qNanamdwSeWh62PpxDiyvw&nd=1)

**Podfic :**

**A Note From Me :**

Happy birthday, Megan! Your fic is one of the most beautiful things ever and so are you. I really hope you like this fic! I love you lots 💖

(Also, around the 46-minute mark it may sound like I am crying but I promise I'm not, don't worry! I am faking it lol. The dialogue seemed to fit with a good cry.)


End file.
